


His Luck

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-26
Updated: 2008-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Ray couldn't believe his luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hurry_sundown](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hurry_sundown).



> Written anonymously for hurry_sundown's birthday. Riff off of her GTO 'verse stories.

Sometimes, Ray couldn't believe his luck.

Sometimes, the universe smiled in just the right way and Ray _didn't_ get smacked upside the head. Sometimes, he got everything he wanted.

A beautiful, intelligent woman in his life, in his bed. A woman who liked Ray just as he was, who couldn't seem to get enough of touching him, who liked to blow him in the back of the Goat.

A lawyer, like Stella, but so, so different. Loving, open and warm. Ray hadn't believed in second chances, hadn't thought he would ever find someone else after Stella.

He was so glad to have been wrong.

-fin-


End file.
